I and Love and You
by xoannabeth
Summary: A series of one-shots based on our favorite couple, Chloe and Derek! A summary of each one-shot will be inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**These will be a series of one-shots about our favorite couple, Chloe and Derek! They will be about different times in their life and the different things that will happen to them.**_

_**All one-shots are named after songs that inspired the chapter by it's lyrics or simply it's name.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **_

**can't stop this thing we've started**

"_One fight results in the couple spending their day in silence. Though, when they are finally forced to talk, Derek has other route on his mind."_

Derek and I rarely fought with each other.

Okay, that was a lie. We fought quite a bit, but it was spirited disagreements than full-blown fighting. This particular fight was so bad that we weren't talking. We tried avoided each other but we live in the same house and it's hard to actively avoid your two-hundred plus pound werewolf boyfriend.

I was currently in the kitchen making a sandwich. A kitchen wasn't the best place to be in when you are trying to avoid Derek. He walked in and stopped cold when he saw me. He shook his head and tried to walk around me but I turned at the same time and we collided. Derek kept his stance, but I faltered, he grabbed my arm to steady me. He kept his hand on my arm for a few seconds then pulled away, remembering we were fighting. He went to the fridge but settled on an apple. He took a bite. He didn't leave. He could have leaved. But he stayed.

After a few minutes of us eating in complete silence, I set down the sandwich and took a deep breath before I turned to face him. He jumped, like I scared him. He looked at me.

"What?" he snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something but I changed my mind. I turned around and resumed eating my sandwich. He didn't say anything but I could feel his eyes on me. I felt his fingers on my forearm and suddenly I was facing Derek.

"What were you going to say?" he asked, anger still lingering in his voice.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't. I wasn't going to say anything. There's nothing to say."

That last sentence pissed him off. "Are you serious? There's nothing to say?"

"Yes." I intended to answer calmly but it came out the complete opposite.

He let go of my arm and took a step back, I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. It clearly wasn't working. "This is ridiculous."

"You're right. It is." And I truly thought that.

He took a step towards me. "_You _are ridiculous. You make me crazy."

I looked up at him expecting to see anger in his eyes but there was something completely different. He took another step. "Derek..." I whispered.

"You make me crazy. _Insane_. I can't think straight when you are next to me. Your smell..." he paused, taking another step. "It makes my head spin."

Another step.

"Derek..." I breathed. My heart was racing. "Derek. We should-"

His lips pushed against mine, shutting me up. I kissed him back. I knew talking it out would be best but this felt too good to stop. He picked me up, setting me on the counter. His tongue ran along my bottom lip. He kissed and nipped at my neck until I couldn't take it anymore and had to grab his face and lead his lips back to mine.

"I love you." he said softly. All traces of anger that was in his voice earlier was gone. Replaced by lust and love. Those same feelings shone in his eyes.

I smiled. "I love you too."

_**The end! I hope you enjoyed it, other one-shots will be added in the future – some less silly! XD Thank you for reading, please review if you can! xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**for tonight you're only here to know**

"_It's amazing how much you can care for someone you've never met but sometimes, you're forced to say goodbye to them, somehow. Forever...without ever seeing their face."_

It was a blur. A red blur, mostly, because of the blood and the fear. They've been through a lot. A lot more than the average person but the pain of this couldn't compare to anything else. Physical pain, mental pain, it all felt the same in the end.

The fear slowly crept up both of them, starting in their toes, neither of them moving. Surprised. His brain clicked first and he moved towards where they kept the car keys, almost mechanical. "Chloe? It's okay," his voice was soft, "come on, let's go. It'll be okay."

His words came more out of fear than the actual positivity that it was going to be okay, and she knew that, but still...she grasped onto those words as if it would be the only thing to keep her sane. The drive felt like hours but it was really just a little over thirty minutes. He found a spot close to the emergency room, pulled her out of the car – trying to soothe her with words he wasn't quite sure were even true.

Of course the wait was long but, to Chloe's surprise, he didn't argue with the nurses when they claimed it would be "just a few more minutes." Finally, they were given a room and vitals were taken and they were left alone, again. She was lying on the bed, palms laying flat of her stomach, almost as if she would be able to feel the heartbeat herself. Derek was near the bed in a plastic chair, hands folded, head down, eyes closed. And, for once, Chloe didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Derek?"

He looked up.

"You know I love you...don't you?"

He exhaled, letting her words sink in for a moment. "Yes, I know."

The fear came back again, a little stronger this time. "No matter what happens, I will. Always. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

Four hours had passed with a multitude of visits from both doctors and nurses. They all entered the room with smiles but by the time they took blood, asked questions, scribbled on useless papers, probed and prodded, the smiles were gone from their faces. A lot of information was packed into those hours.

"Normal gestation is up to forty weeks, which I'm sure you already know, but if the pregnancy ends prematurely, well this is called an _early pregnancy lost_, up to about six weeks. _Miscarriage, _up to week twenty, _stillbirth, _up to about week thirty-seven. Then a _premature birth_, and so on. If the baby dies after being born, that's still called a birth."

They heard those words from many people, so much that they would even finish their sentences. Toward the end, the doctor scheduled an ultrasound.

"Why didn't he do this first?" Chloe whispered.

Derek couldn't look in her eyes. "Probably figured it a lost cause."

By the time the ultrasound machine came, they were emotionally pushed over the edge, absolutely exhausted, dreading those sad phone calls to family and friends. The new room they were ushered into was small, dark and quiet. After close inspection to the screen, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you but there's some other unknown reason for all the blood we saw today, because there," he pointed to the monitor, showing them the bright screen, "is your baby." A quiet _thump-thumping _sound filled the entire room. "Strong and healthy. Your child is still alive."

Elizabeth Christina Souza was born in happiness and love. Today is her birthday. They almost couldn't believe that four years ago, they could have lost the one thing they couldn't imagine living without. She is bright and bubbly, instantly capturing the attention of anyone who laid eyes on her. Derek would joke that the second you looked into her big chocolate eyes you were already wrapped around her finger.

It was a miracle they had her and they never forgot that.

_Whew. That took much longer to write than I anticipated. Second one-shot done! Yay. Reviews are greatly appreciated! xo_


End file.
